


Only On Route 66

by strongfartz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Route 66 (Overwatch)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strongfartz/pseuds/strongfartz
Summary: “But that’s just it, Shimada!  YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL!” The gunslinger shouted, voice hoarse and gravelly with pent up emotion.





	Only On Route 66

“But that’s just it, Shimada!  YOU WILL **_NEVER_ **UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL!” The gunslinger shouted, voice hoarse and gravelly with pent up emotion.

 

Jesse McCree sighed defeatedly, releasing his pain.  The cowboy took off his well worn hat, sinking down into the terracotta dirt and dust below.  McCree sat, legs bended, his spurs digging into the dirt. His signature hat placed in front of him, basking in the afternoon light.  Moving a robotic arm, he pinched a little pebble from the ground and then placed it in his hat. Picking up these pebbles, one at a time, he dropped them into his hat.

 

“Feelings, huh...” The cowboy trailed off.

 

Hanzo Shimada, watching the display, felt overwhelmingly awkward and uneasy.  Jesse McCree’s outburst was understable… But… ‘ _What is he doing?_ ’ Shimada thought.  The sniper slowly sat on the ground, tucking his legs underneath him, sitting near the cowboy’s shoes.  The Japanese man moved his tattooed arm, picking up a pebble as well, and dropping it into the hat. He moved to pick up another one before--

 

“Now hold on there, partner!” McCree said.  With lightning fast reflexes, McCree caught Shimada’s wrist.  “What do you think you’re doin’?”

 

The sniper’s brows raised in surprised.  He blinked rapidly, shocked. “I thought--”

 

“You thought nothin’! See here--” McCree began, releasing Shimada’s wrist and gesturing towards his hat.  McCree grabbed a handful of pebbles, turning his upside down to let the sand fall through his fingers, then dropped the pebbles into his hat.  ‘--these guys are m’friends. Now if you’ll excuse me…”

 

The gunslinger rose swiftly, holding his hat.  He expertly turned his hat over his head and snuggly fit all the pebbles inside his hat.  The pebbles _clacked_ together atop his head.

 

Jesse McCree nodded once at the sniper, who arose too and watched with a perplexed expression.  The gunslinger turned, and left across the dirt road, leaving a confused man behind.

 

“...But I am your friend…” Hanzo Shimada whispered, watching the cowboy leave, his hand covering his wrist where the cowboy’s touch ghosted his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I don't know why I wrote this either.
> 
> Loosely based off of this text post: <http://targent.tumblr.com/post/178332307772/deep-sigh-takes-off-my-cowboy-hat-and-plops>
> 
> My tumblr is [@strongfartz](http://strongfartz.tumblr.com). You can also find me on twitter [@strongfartz](http://twitter.com/strongfartz).


End file.
